icarlyfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Usuário Discussão:Rilson
Boas-vindas! Oi, tudo bem ? Só vim aqui para ganhar um do prêmios. -- Freddie Benson ¹²³ Boas-vindas! Olá Rilson -- nós estamos felizes por ter ICarly Wiki como parte da comunidade do Wikia! Agora você tem um website inteiro para encher de informações, figuras e vídeos sobre os seus tópicos favoritos. Mas, agora mesmo, há apenas páginas vazias olhando para você... Assustador, certo? Aqui estão algumas formas de começar. * Introduza seu tópico na página principal. Essa é sua oportunidade de explicar aos seus leitores sobre o que seu tópico trata. Escreva o quanto quiser! Sua descrição pode conter links para todas as páginas importantes do seu site. * Inicie algumas páginas novas -- apenas uma frase ou duas já esta bom para começar. Não deixe as páginas em branco desanimarem você! Um wiki é exatamente acrescentar, adicionar e mudar enquanto você está criando. Você também pode carregar imagens e vídeos para dar conteúdo à página e deixá-la mais interessante. Então, apenas continue editando! As pessoas gostam de visitar wikis quando há muitas informações e coisa para serem lidas e vistas, então continue adicionando coisas e aumentando sua wiki e você irá atrair leitores e editores. Há muita coisa a ser feita, mas não se preocupe, hoje é apenas o seu primeiro dia e você ainda tem tempo de sobra. Toda wiki começa do mesmo jeito, com um pouco de cada vez, começando com poucas páginas até crescer e se transformar num enorme e ocupado site. Se você tiver alguma dúvida, você pode nos contatar através do nosso . Divirta-se! -- Sarah Manley Esta usuária aqui: http://pt-br.icarly.wikia.com/wiki/Usu%C3%A1rio:Girls_garotas.com colocou imagem dela no wikia e estou colocando umas 2 temporariamente no lugar,quando puder,exclua a foto! eu fico muito feliz por terem escritos pra mim eu sou realmente muito fã do icarly mais eu nao consegui confirmar minha conta sera que voces poderiam me mandar outro codigo pra mim poder aceitar . . obrigada Ola Rilson queria falar que a um pequeno erro na 4° temporada , nada contra quem editou nada disso mas é por que o eppisodio iOMG vem antes de iParty with Victoriuos..entao faça por favor a mudança e se quiser ver ou acrescenta a promo do episodio vai nesse site : http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D63kjP_8CbQ Porfavor agradeço sua coompreensao e obrigada mais uma vez por me deixar editar a sua wikia..--Amanda De Oliveira 22h45min de 27 de março de 2011 (UTC) Oi! Oi! Posso ser administradora desse site também? Porfavor responda! http://pt-br.icarly.wikia.com/wiki/Usu%C3%A1rio_Discuss%C3%A3o:SeddieNumberOneFan Brigadiinha amor...Parabéns para você também, pelas contribuições...Pequenas mudanças fazem a diferença!! BeijoOoOs ♥ :D Oi, eu só gostaria de agradecer! Muito obrigada por me colocar como administradora. Prometo ser fiel a todos e me livrar das coisas maldosas! Oi de novo! Oi Rilson, foi mal por encomodar, é que eu tava pensando em razões pra bloquear alguém, e estive pensando em o tempo pra bloquear alguém, então pensei o seguinte: Inserindo Informações Falsas: 1 dia. Removendo O Conteúdo de Páginas: 3 dias. Fazendo "Spam" de Sítios Externos: 1 dia. Inserindo Conteúdo Incompreensível nas Páginas: 1 dia. Comportamento Intimidador: 1 semana. Uso Abusivo de Contas Múltiplas: 3 dias. Nome de usuário ináceitavel: 1 semana. E se continuar assim vai duplicando o tempo, e se fizer multiplas coisas desse tipo vai adicionando os dias. Certo? Por favor responda, SeddieNumberOneFan. Eu sinceramente queria por mais tempo, só pensei que iam achar que é muito tempo, mas tá bom do jeito que você mandou, e vou começar a usar minha assinatura. Obrigada, SeddieNumberOneFan 21h17min de 18 de agosto de 2011 (UTC) Oi de novo, desculpa, eu não to conseguindo colocar o link, então http://pt-br.icarly.wikia.com/wiki/Usu%C3%A1rio:SeddieNumberOneFan Oi!Obg por ter criado a wiki de iCarly estou adorando! Queria fazer uma pergunta!Eu poderia me tornar uma das admnistradoras da wikia?Obg pela atenção! http://pt-br.icarly.wikia.com/wiki/Usu%C3%A1rio:KarinaCarvalho Problemas com a página Seddie Oi Rilson, desculpa incomodar, mas eu e outros Seddies percebemos que quando nós publicamos algum artigo na página seddie, sempre começa com "" e isso nos atrapalha, eu gostaria que você desse uma olhada pra ver o problema, já que nem eu nem os outros usuários conseguimos descobrir o que é. Eu acho que seja algum vírus, mas não sei. Obrigada, SeddieNumberOneFan 00h12min de 27 de agosto de 2011 (UTC) Olá Rilson...Primeiramente queria te parabenizar por esse site maravilhoso...antes quando eu entrava via e achava legal..mas quando eu entrei por dentro dos assuntos..fiquei fã desse site...No que eu puder ajudar..em relação a iCarly wiki..pode contar comigo!!!! Sempre que nós tivermos ideias de criar páginas para o iCarly wiki temos que pedir a sua autorização...ou a dos administradores??? se puder me responder eu agradeço....http://pt-br.icarly.wikia.com/wiki/Usu%C3%A1rio:SamBenson%2BFreddiePuckett%3DSeddie obrigada pela atenção...se algum dia eu puder ser administradora...eu aceitarei com muito prazer!!! Me interessei a fundo nesse site!!! Oláá!! Oi obrigada por me botar neste grande posto, vou dar o meu melhor para a Wiki, fazendo dela a melhor de todas!Não fique preocupado, pois não criarei páginas desnecessárias.E também vou ajudar usuarios, tendo eles dificuldades em criar contas, problemas com edições etc. E mais uma vez Obrigada!! KarinaCarvalho Olá Rilson, estou aqui para fazer uma observação...Na página Seddie apresenta alguns problemas... Aqueles ('') e , todos nós já tentamos diferentes maneiras de remove-lo, uns 5 dias atrás membros do wikia excluiram toda a página e reconstruiram ela toda, inclusive eu. E depois de 2 dias isso tudo reapareceu novamente. Gostaria que desse uma olhadinha nisso e se possivel concertasse, muitos dizem que é virus, um usuário não é certamente, pois não aparecem os nomes. Obrigada :D Miinseddie Obrigada por me responder Rilson...é eu tinha umas dúvidas a esse respeito..mas agora vc me esclareceu direitinho.Obrigada mesmo...prometo me esforçar para editar com qualidade a sua wiki para futuramente me tornar administradora que é meu grande sonho desde que me interessei a fundo nesse site....pode deixar que qualquer dúvida que eu tenha eu irei falar com vc ou com um dos administradores (se vc estiver ocupado, é claro) Agradeço demais pela sua atenção Rilson!!!! Ass: SamBenson+FreddiePuckett=Seddie http://pt-br.icarly.wikia.com/wiki/Usu%C3%A1rio:SamBenson%2BFreddiePuckett%3DSeddie Olá, olha cara eu não quero nada, mais eu sei que já tem várias vagas de administradoras, e depois será que me poderia dar um cargo? SeddieS2Forever - http://pt-br.icarly.wikia.com/wiki/Usu%C3%A1rio:SeddieS2Forever Iria ser grata se respondesse, muito obrigada. Resposta Para o 1º Boletim da Administração! Hey! Denada, depois eu arrumarei direitinho a página (editar já cansa, imagina uma página daquele tamanho?) Entrei no Orkut do iCarly Wiki e percebi que o site tem Twitter!! Se você quiser estou disposta pra poder fazer um movimento por lá (sigo já a algum tempo e vejo que o último twitter que enviaram foi 20 de Agosto!) Mas só se quiser! Tudo pra melhorar o site, já faz parte de meu dia-a-dia, pois desde que criei a cont passo praticamente o dia inteiro aqui! ( Falando assim parece até que não tenho vida néah?rsrsrs) Acho que é só isso mesmo!! E obrigada por criar esta Wiki!! KarinaCarvalho 21h58min de 8 de setembro de 2011 (UTC) Okay! Estou logada vou começa a agir :D Obg por confiar em mim! KarinaCarvalho 22h14min de 8 de setembro de 2011 (UTC) Resposta Rilson, obrigada, por te colocado na equipe. Li o Ajuda:Editar, e fiquei muito atenta nessa wikia. Estou vendo, que vários contribuidores falam de outras séries ou palavrões, mas olha, pode contar comigo, já fui administradora e sei bem como é. Obrigado de ter criado, essa extradionária wikia. SeddieS2Forever 16h10min de 11 de setembro de 2011 (UTC). OIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII E OBRIGADA OI RILSON ,SOU DAQUI A POUCO TEMPO POR ISSO NAO TE CONHECIA ATE ALGUNS DIAS.TE ADIMIRO POR TE FEITO ESSA WIKI.E VOCE TA DEIXANDO ELA CADA VEZ MALHOR!.OBRIGADA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :::::::: Laricamaiaseddie4ever 22h06min de 12 de setembro de 2011 (UTC) Rilson voce que ajuda organizar o ICArly ? se for me avisa ! quero falar com voce ! O.* Olá Rilson, Desculpa em incomodá-lo novamente...apesar de vc ter dito q seria a última administradora, eu queria saber se eu posso ser administradora tbm...Prometo desempenhar o meu cargo da melhor forma possível, dar o meu máximo e fazer da iCarly wiki ainda melhor, e ser cooperativa com meus compaheiros da administração...Vc pode realizar o meu maior sonho desde q criei conta aqui...sei q eu não tenho o status dos outros administradores..mas acredite...tenho lutado para conseguir isso...Vou trabalhar, volto de casa vou para escoal e durmo pensando na wikia....Por Favooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooor realiza o meu sonho...prometo não decepcioná-lo! Desde já agradecida e aliviada pela sua terna atenção Ass: http://pt-br.icarly.wikia.com/wiki/Usu%C3%A1rio:SamBenson%2BFreddiePuckett%3DSeddie Agradecimento Olá Rilson, primeiramente gostaria de agradecer por ter me colocado como Administradora dessa wikia, para auxlilá-lo no que precisar, e a meus colgas de equipe, e por ter me confiado esse cargo tão importante, gostaria de agradecer a DEUS também, pois sem a vontade Dele e a sua, isso não seria possível. Bem sinceramente, nem sei por onde e como começar (é tanta emoção) rsrs, mas o que eu reparei desde que eu criei conta na wikia, em algumas páginas, nos comentários nela inseridos, sempre há um usuário que não tem conta que escreve linguagem de conteúdo impróprio para menores, como: Palavrões, ofensas e referindo-se aos personagens da série com uma linguagem obscena, mas quando entrei hoje de manhã, reparei que eu posso agora deletar esse comentários, me deixando mais aliviada, pois em algumas situações, há crianças que visitam esse site...e o zelo dos valores morais e éticos, são importantes. Bom, mas o que você disser para que eu possa ajudar, eu farei, alguma tarefa, estarei presente...Mas uma vez queria te dizer o meu Muuuuuuuuuito Obrigada! Lerei sempre o boletim da administração e ficarei a par do que acontece... Bom agora pensei como posso começar: lendo as regras e políticas da wikia, para aprender mais sobre esse assunto para que eu possa ser uma ótima administradora! Perdão por tomar o seu tempo! OBS: Desculpa mas posso pedir + um favorzinho se não for incomodo? Você pode me mandar o 1º Boletim da Administração? Obrigada novamente pela sua paciente atenção (ao ler esse comentário enorme!) Rsrsr... http://pt-br.icarly.wikia.com/wiki/Usu%C3%A1rio:SamBenson%2BFreddiePuckett%3DSeddie Conclusão Rilson, tipo, uma pergunta simples, tudo bem se você não aceitar, mais no meu caso, eu posso mudar de conta? SeddieS2Forever 00h13min de 19 de setembro de 2011 (UTC) Oi Rilson, Boa Noite, estou aqui para informar-lhe que eu não consigo mais administrar a wikia....Gostaria que me colocasse de novo nesse grupo... Obrigada Miinseddie Muiito Obrigada :D ♥ 22h26min de 19 de setembro de 2011 (UTC) Miinseddie Comunicado Urgente!!!!!!! Oláá AAAH Nada não :P !!!! Eu queria te pedir uma ajuda com uma coisa, se puder entrar em contato comigo o mais breve possível te agradeço!!! P.S: PARABÉÉÉÉÉNS (Dnovo :P) KarinaCarvalho 21h37min de 20 de setembro de 2011 (UTC) ______________________________ ♥ ___________________________ Oiie Rilson, Como vai a vida? Passei aqui para te desejar um Happy Birthday! :D que você seja muito feliz!! Miinseddie '22h19min de 20 de setembro de 2011 (UTC) ______________________________♥______________________________ Parabéns Parábeeens, Rilson, não sabia que você fazia quase perto do meu, eu não sabia a Miinseddie e a KarinaCarvalho me contaram. SeddieS2Forever 00h46min de 21 de setembro de 2011 (UTC). Oláaaaa!!! Desculpa por não ter mandado a msg ontem mas eu não estou conseguindo mandar aqui do meu serviço o acesso a wikia está difícil...sem mandar mensagens...Mas te desejo um Feliz aniversário....que todos os seus sonhos desejos e metas se realizem Se realizem... e que DEUS possa te iluminar cada vez + Ass: SamBenson+FreddiePuckett=Seddie FELIZ NIVER !!!!!!!! DESCULPA ESTA ATRAsADA MAIS VIM LE DESEJA QUE DEUS TE ABENÇOE E TE DE MUITOS ANOS DE VIDA. NAO ME ESQUECI SO ATRASEI. :::::: FELIZ ANIVERSARIO!!!!!!!!!! ::::::: Laricamaiaseddie4ever 15h09min de 21 de setembro de 2011 (UTC) Apagador Olá, Rilson, estou avisando que tinha um contribuidor, apagando páginas, como alguns falaram, ele tinha apagado a página iLost My Mind e recuperei indo no histórico. SeddieS2Forever 21h51min de 28 de setembro de 2011 (UTC) Sugestão Oiiiiiiiiii de novo..bom eu vi aqui na wikia um tipo de enquete/premiação chamado iCarly wiki Awards que está publicado nessa página http://pt-br.icarly.wikia.com/wiki/ICarly_Wiki_Awards, bem eu queria saber, se com a sua ajuda e autorização, juntamente com a ajuda dos meus companheiros administradores, se não poderíamos fazer uma premiação pra esse ano...seria bem interessante...Eu estava dando um " tour " na wikia e vi que havia 2 páginas de mesmo conteúdo: 1 com o nome Charles Cornelius Gibson e outra com o nome de Gibby Gibson, eu fiz um redirecionamento da página Charles para Gibby e eliminei a outra, deixando o acesso + fácil a uma página só...se puder conferir como ficou: http://pt-br.icarly.wikia.com/wiki/Charles_Cornelius_Gibson Mudando de assunto, queria saber tbm se eu tenho que mandar o link da minha página do Facebook pra vc, pois eu li o boletim e vc estva pedindo isso e o Twitter tbm.... Desde já agradecida pela sua atenção :-D 'SamBenson+FreddiePuckett=Seddie Respondendo de volta :-) Obrigada por confiar na minha função....rsrsr bom eu estou já trocando ideias com a Karina e com alguns usuários que tem conta na wikia pra ver como nó podemos começar a página.... vou tentar entrar em contato com demais administradores tbm... Bom eu não tenho orkut..só facebook esse é meu perfil: http://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=1360356450 Obrigada...Até + !!! SamBenson+FreddiePuckett=Seddie 'Contato' Olá Rilson, eu tinha um Faace, mas esqueci a senha, e criei outro Facebook, se quiser me adicionar, http://www.facebook.com/profile.php?id=100002997132362. SeddieS2Forever de 00h27min de 3 de outubro de 2011 (UTC) Olá Tudo bem??? Bom eu queria falar com vc, já q eu te auxilio na administração do site, o certo é dizer o q está acontecendo...Bom ultimamente, tenho tido muitos problemas pessoais muito sérios pra resolver que me impedem de acessar a internet e a wikia durante todo esse mês de Outubro....mas no mês de Novembro eu volto...se vc puder me entender e please não me tirar da Administração serei eternamente agradecida....Prometo q quando eu retornar vou exercer o meu cargo da melhor forma possível e te ajudar no q precisar... Obrigada pela atenção :-) e Até mês q vem!!! SamBenson+FreddiePuckett=Seddie I'm come back!!! :-) Volteiiiiiii antes do tempoo....que alegriaaaa....Tem alguma coisa a + que eu possa fazer pela wikia??? Ésó falar...voltei com todo o gás agora pra ajudar.... DEUS abençoe... SamBenson+FreddiePuckett=Seddie 13h36min de 25 de outubro de 2011 (UTC) Prêmios da iCarly Wikia Oi Rilson, eu estava na wikia do iCarly e eu vi que eles estavam fazendo Prêmios da iCarly Wikia, daí, eu pensei, que tal fazermos um? Por favor responda, SeddieNumberOneFan 16h11min de 5 de dezembro de 2011 (UTC) Máximo de Ajuda Possível Olá Rilson! Então, só estou passando por aqui porque a Wikia faliu, todos estão estragando e infelizmente, eu saio da administração. SeddieS2Forever Usuário Querendo Te Ajudar!!!! Olá Rilson, Estava pensando se eu poderia ser um dos Administradores da Wikia, pois Percebi muitas Páginas e coisas desnecessárias que eu poderia ajudar a indentificar, alem disso percebi que uma adimistradora saiu(li o Comentario de cima), Por favor Responda Por que eu Gosto D++++++++++++++ do iCarly e essa wiki pode ajudar a trazer mais Publico para Ele : Spam-and-Creddie-4Ever